User talk:InsanityBringer
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Nav-Episode-List/season-1/Spring page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hina sama (Talk) 00:41, January 30, 2013 Regarding the questions you've put in your profile Favorite pages being added by default is probably a standard set by the main admin, Nechigawara. As for the badges and points, I see no actual problem with that cause it actually makes people set goals and somehow gives them a sense of value on their seemless hardwork and don't worry, quality of content and edits are monitored the admins of the wiki. This wiki does not encourage edit wars or senseless fights as this wiki lives through the collaboration and dedication of various people to the Hayate no Gotoku series :). -- Mystes Yuji (talk) 22:40, January 30, 2013 :Ah, don't worry about that too much, I was mostly being silly. It's just slightly amusing to me to see Wikia jump into the land of achievements and all that, and as for the favorite page thing, I never really had thought that people had attachments to the pages that they were working on, heh, but I'm just too used to wikis being all wikipedia like and very formal and everything. :In any case, Thank you for responding and also not being a wiki bot at the same time! --InsanityBringer (talk) 20:04, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :Ahhh I see, I thought you were bothered greatly by such thing so I kinda decided to clear them out :D. Well favorite pages doesn't necessarily mean those are pages that they were working on, afterall, we have our preferences on what we would want to put in there such as articles that ammuse us, inform us greatly or it contains something that we greatly appreciate (something like favorite characters and such). And yeah, I did see that you're also working in some pages of the Doom and Final Fantasy wiki so it's kinda something new to encounter things like badges and such. Anyways, just like any other wiki, anyone is allowed to contribute to the pages :). And welcome dude :D, I knows wiki bots are a bother sometimes XD. -- Mystes Yuji (talk) 10:03, January 31, 2013 Thanks Thank you for all the proofreading and helping rewrite the summaries. ^^ - Hina sama (talk) 21:53, February 25, 2013 (UTC) :Ah, you're welcome! If anything, I ought to be saying thank you to all of you people for putting up with my occasionally terrible grammar and chronic case of silly fingers, really. heh --InsanityBringer (talk) 23:07, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Chapter 414 I apologize for coming to you with a sudden request, but I was wondering if you could create the page for chapter 414 once its been released. It would really help me out if you could - Hina sama (talk) 20:04, July 13, 2013 (UTC) :Alright. If you want I can also upload the thumbnail. This time around I'll remember to actually use the right compression, heh. --InsanityBringer (talk) 00:26, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Thank you very much for creating the page, it really helped me out. ^^ - Hina sama (talk) 19:12, July 15, 2013 (UTC)